


The Season of Christmas

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, F/F, Gen, Holidays, Interior Decorating, Mall Santa Claus, Mistletoe, Shopping Malls, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The Titans celebrate the holidays, Raven is slightly annoyed but enjoying the holiday in her own way, Beast Boy is excited, Starfire is slightly confused and always has questions ready, Cyborg is Santa at the mall, Robin makes the holidays worth it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Season of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas anymore but I wanted to write a Christmas story because I had no creativity over the holidays lol. So happy belated holidays!

"The tree looks great, Cyborg. Just try not to let it fall like last year." Robin said with a chuckle, setting the box of decorations down.

"I got no idea what you're talking about, Robin."

Raven rolled her eyes at the banter and levitated to the ceiling with a roll of Christmas lights in her hands, she blinked when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Slowly the empath turned and raised a brow at Starfire who had a rather curious look on her face.

"Raven, this Christmas you speak of. What is it?" The Tamaranean asked, causing Raven to blink in surprise but also recognition.

"I forgot you weren't here last year to celebrate. Christmas is a holiday for giving, all schools are closed this week because of the holiday. It's also a time for friends and family, celebrating being together. Though it's more gotten around to being about the gifts nowadays." Raven explained, her usual monotone voice dipping a little with annoyance.

"I have heard people mention a large grotesque man who is very old. Who is he?"

Before Raven could answer, Robin spoke up, "That's just Santa Claus, Star. He's a man that travels the world to deliver gifts to kids, if a kid has been bad this year they get coal." He explained, pulling out the mistletoe from the box. He chuckled lightly and tossed it up to Star, who caught it and turned to Raven, holding it up.

"What is this?"

"Mistletoe, if people are under it then they have to kiss." Raven explained softly.

Star smiled widely and leaned in, pressing her lips to Raven's in a deep kiss. She giggled against Raven's lips when the empath returned the kiss.

Robin smiled slightly and shook his head, stepping up to the tree, stepping onto the ladder. He began wrapping the lights around the tree with a hum, smirking when one of Michael Bublé's Christmas songs came on.

"Rae, Star! You two done? Tree's set up." Cyborg said, rolling his human eye as the two finally came down with their cheeks flushed. "About time, lovebirds. Next time don't take so long to stop smooching." He blanched slightly when he noticed Raven's eyes begin glowing white, looking up to see one of the couch's cushions above his head.

"Hey, that wasn't there before." He began sweating and yelped when the cushion smacked him on the head, Cyborg looked up to see a large smile on Raven's face. "Real funny, Rae."

The group looked up when Beast Boy came running into the room with a big dopey grin on his face. "Dudes! It's snowing!" The shapeshifter yelled, causing the others to look out the large window to see snow falling from the sky.

"You know what that means, BB!" Cyborg cheered, the two turning to smirk at Raven with mischievous looks in their eyes.

"You are not putting my cloak on a snowman, not again." The empath turned her head and her expression darkened greatly when she saw Beast Boy holding one of her cloaks in his arms. She growled and chased after the changeling when he ran out of the room.

"So much for decorating." Robin commented, staring at the entryway to see Raven floating back into the room, the empath dragging a tied up Beast Boy behind her.


End file.
